Their Best Chance
by Southwitch
Summary: Prompt: Tink and Hook have been sleeping together and Tink finds out she's pregnant. She thinks about givin up the baby until Hook finds out and talks her out if it because he wants a family and he wants it with her. [Tinkerhook]


**A while back I took prompts on my role-play account quitecommontinkerfairy on tumblr and so I'm gonna start cross posting the prompts here. **

**Prompt: Tink and Hook have been sleeping together and Tink finds out she's pregnant. She thinks about givin up the baby until Hook finds out and talks her out if it because he wants a family and he wants it with her.**

* * *

><p>Ever since Tinkerbell had come into existence, she had been fairly alone. Sure Periwinkle was alive but she and Tinkerbell had always been distant for various reasons, not all of which she understood. Where Hook was always concerned, she never felt totally alone. But at times, at least emotionally, she knew she was. Certainly there was the physical, gods was there physical.<p>

But there was something in the pirate's head that kept him far, far away. So when, after about a week of feeling sick, Blue confirmed the almost improbable, she was torn. On the one hand, fairies rarely, if ever, had children and that alone was reason to be excited. But knowing who the father was, it almost seemed like a curse more than a blessing.

There was that distance that she knew would keep him from ever really loving her, or the child. She more than anybody had seen the darkness in his heart, on more than one occasion. It was terrifying, a madness that sought revenge in a fruitless quest against the Dark One. He grieved, and grieved, but never once did he seem to move past his loss.

She couldn't burden herself with that, much less a child. There was nothing left for her to do, not another thought required. She spoke to Blue about it. Of course the child would become a fairy some day, surely it would. She couldn't very well put a child up for adoption in her magical condition. She'd have to leave town, have the child, and return, sending that child out into a world without any magic. That made sense, more sense than ridding herself of it prematurely anyhow.

No, in truth, it felt like a sham of an idea. In an ideal world, the child would grow up with both of it's parents, who loved each other and would never let each other go for all time.

But that was so far away. Did she love him? More than she'd ever say. Did this child already mean more to her than she ever thought it could? Yes. Gods yes. The first several nights, when it was merely a secret between herself and Blue, her hands ghosted over her stomach, whispering sweet nothings to the unborn child into the darkness of her bedroom at Granny's.

It'd be a beautiful child, with her hair, hopefully, and it's father's beautiful eyes, the ones that bore into her own with such an incredible intensity she thought she might burst. She slept with a smile on her face those first few nights.

But. Those days had to end. Fairy pregnancies were shorter than that of a human's. She'd have to tell him before she really started showing so she could vanish without worry that anybody would know.

When he arrived in her room that night, they went through what had nearly become a routine. When he was spent and laying with her head on his chest, she stared back up at the ceiling and barely whispered his name.

"Killian?" Not Hook, not tonight. He deserved more than a moniker tonight.

"Hm?" He hummed, obviously spent from their activities. His eyes were still closed, his palm under his head while his hook traced lazy patterns on her skin. He'd take it off before they fell asleep, he always did, lest she lose an eye accidentally at night.

"I-…thanks." At the last second, she chickened out. Why wouldn't she? To give and to take away something like this in one swoop? How could she bring herself to be so heartless, unless he was happy his obligation would have been terminated. In which case, she could have been and then some. But she had no way of knowing.

This repeated itself, several times actually, until the end of her second month. She'd gained a little weight, not too much she hoped. The bump was still easily hidden under her coats and layers of winter clothes. But spring was fast approaching, she feared.

Until one night, she couldn't hide it any longer. They rested again, just as they always had, when she felt something distinct pound against her stomach, hitting his side lightly. What should have brought her joy, her baby's first kick, unsettled her with the worst kind of fear.

"I-uh…"

Hook hadn't startled, much anyways. "What was that?" He asked lazily, his head turning to place a kiss on the top of her hair.

"I-well..I've been meaning to tell you something." She said quietly. "I've taken care of everything…in fact I've gotten it all so taken care of this is the last thing I've put off doing." The fairy sat up and took his hand, moving it to rest over her stomach. "We had a small accident…I'm going to be having a baby."

Before he could dare to speak of even process, she rambled on. "You're entirely free of any obligation, in fact, when it's born I'll be relieving myself of that obligation as well. I'm going to put it up for adoption in this world. Give it it's best shot. I know you don't need to be tied down with something like that and frankly I can't do this alone. So I won't be. So I am leaving town for a few months, before I get too big to notice. I'll have the child and come back…simple as that, and for lack of a better term, we're off the hook."

When he didn't respond with much more than a genuinely shocked stare, she continued. "I know, it seems crazy and I didn't believe it either at first until Blue confirmed it. She's the only one that knows besides the two of us. We can sweep everything under the rug. I will never hold any of it against you because I made this decision myself."

He stayed silent. "Killian? Please…say something? I could understand if you were mad…just tell me so I can leave or stay or do something because all of this is making me sick." She did, or maybe it was the gentle rocking of the ship getting to her again.

"Why?" The question was near earth shattering. Never before had such a question needed to be asked. Tinkerbell knew nothing of Milah, or at least the important things about her, she knew next to nothing about his relationship with Bae, and how at one point he thought he could actually be the father to Bae that he needed with Milah and their own unborn child by his side. That was, until her passing at the hands of the Dark One.

"Why what?"

"Why wouldn't you tell me until now?" He asked, near silently.

"Because if I ripped the bandaid off quickly then you wouldn't have time to worry or think it over too much? Saves us both the trouble of having some long, drawn out conversation in the long run." She shrugged aimlessly, almost feeling bashful about it.

"But what if I wanted you to stay?" Killian spoke, breaking the quickly forming awkward silence in the process. It floored her, it was the one possible outcome that she never could have anticipated, a pirate, taking responsibility for the woman he'd been fucking when they both needed it for several months, and even more before then thanks to Neverland's skewed system of time.

He was a man of few words in times on conflict, but now that Tinkerbell had fallen utterly silent as the gears in her mind begged to turn, he rambled just as she had.

"It wouldn't be so bad, you and I. We have something I haven't experienced in…a very long time. But with the how flighty you've been since we got to Storybrooke it's been difficult to even place if you'd feel the same. Why the bloody hell else would I show up at your room almost every night? I knew if I didn't I'd never see you….and more days than not something feels wrong when I don't get to lay eyes on you at least once, much less see you like this." He motioned between them. "You're different when we're alone."

"I-I don't understand…" Was all Tink could say. Had she truly been the distant one? Or were they just terrible at communication. But she couldn't bring herself to hand out some long winded love confession now. Not when she'd written him and the child off so quickly.

"I haven't…had a family in a very long time." Hook said, his eyes boring into her own just in the way that she imagined they would in one of her many fantasies laying awake on her own, dreaming of their baby. "If this is happening, I don't want you to go away, and I don't want the-it to go away either." He didn't want to say child, it was too scary now just saying it.

"If you'll have me, I'd like to give this it's best shot, together." His hand moved to caress her cheek. "I…love you, Lady Bell. It's not something that's easy for me to say…but, if you felt the same about me, we could try doing this…children have been raised on less than that."

Tinkerbell looked back at him and swallowed back the stray tears in her eyes. "I do…I mean, love you…I-I just hadn't really…expected this. I didn't think you'd want-" Before she could say anything else, he crashed their lips together. Her heart fluttered in her chest and somehow, it said more than either of their ramblings could have.

That night, he laid her down, and whispered sweet things, hesitant, but sweet things to their baby as he told her the story of Milah, and Bae, and the family that almost was. They didn't sleep, they were too busy telling each other everything there was to tell, like two teenagers. By the time morning had come, it was decided.

And yes, they stumbled, a lot, every day, between the bickering and the preparations. Preparing a room at an inn to house the three of them. At least for now, until they were in a place where they could move into something real. It was makeshift, and for the first several months, their daughter wore clothes that were handed down from Ruby's cursed childhood. But they did it, together.

Through it all, somehow, they succeeded, against all odds. Somehow, they made it. Never once, even in their darkest hours, did either of them truly wish that things had gone differently. It was their little miracle, in more ways than one.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm always taking prompts if anybody is still interested, but usually only on tumblr. If you'd like to see more of this, lemme know! Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review :3<strong>

**Jen**


End file.
